High frequencies such as above 100 kHz are commonly carried through cables and contacts wherein the center conductor(s) carries the signal and the outer conductor is at a first ground potential to protect the center conductors from noise. Even higher frequencies such as above 100 MHz are sometimes carried through cables and contacts wherein even greater protection against noise is provided by plural ground contacts wherein a second grounded conductor lies within the first grounded conductor. Signals protected by a single ground and signals protected by two grounds, can be transmitted through contacts of a single connector that is preferably arranged for compactness.